ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Saga
is a movie for the Ultra Series to celebrate the franchise's 45th anniversary. It serves as a sequel to Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial. The catchphrase for the movie is . The film features Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Cosmos as well as the five Ultra Brothers facing a new ultimate threat, and the monster army created by the evil . The film also features a new Ultraman known as . The movie is set in the world of Ultraman Dyna, taking place 18 years after the series and features much of the supporting cast returning. A selection of members from the idol group has been chosen to portray the characters of Team U, a special monster attack team part of the fictional Earth Defense Force. In its first week in theaters, Ultraman Saga opened at the #4 spot in the Japanese box offices, about 166,006 people in 369 screens with a budget of ¥143,747,300. Synopsis Alien Bat creates Hyper Zetton and takes all the people of Earth with some children left and Ultraman Zero and Cosmos stand in his way. Ultraman Dyna was defeated by Zetton but is revived and the three fight with Zetton. Will the three find a way to defeat Hyper Zetton? Plot to be added Characters Ultras Allies Super GUTS *Gousuke Hibiki *Ryo Yumimura *Toshiyuki Kohda *Kouhei Kariya *Tsutomu Nakajima Team U * Anna * Misato * Sawa * Nonko * Lisa * Maomi * Hina Other Allies *Takeru *Saaya *Ritsu *Miko *Ren *Ken *Hiro *Kuu *Kanata *Takeru's Mother *Ayano Haruno *Sora Haruno Other Ultras Villains *Hyper Zetton *Alien Bat Cast * : * : * : * Team U: ** : ** : ** : ** : ** : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ''Ultraman Zero Gaiden'' To promote the film, two special DVDs have been released to lead up to the storyline of the film titled . Shota Minami, Hiroyuki Konishi, Mitsutoshi Shundo, and Tao Tsuchiya reprise their roles from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, Never Ending Odyssey, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, and Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial in these DVDs. The film also features , who turns to good and becomes renamed , created based on Jean-bot by the evil , the primary antagonist. ;Stages # - November 25, 2011 # - December 22, 2011 Songs ;Insert theme * **Artist: Takeshi Tsuruno ;Ending theme *"Lost the Way" **Artist: DiVA Notes *A scene of Ultraman Saga & the other 5 Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace & Leo), fighting with the Monster Weapons created by Alien Bat, was not featured in the movie. But the fight scene was later aired in Ultraman Retsuden, and will be included in the director's cut to be released soon. External links * http://www.ultramansaga.com Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Movies